Contingency
by moonjump05
Summary: The new wielders of the RedEyed and Black Burst Dragoon Spirts are not quite what Dart and Co. expected.
1. Red Eyed

Dart supposed it was good to see everyone again, and by everyone he meant the other dragoons who had helped to save the world.

Yeah, it was cheesy, but it had really happened and peace, prosperity and tranquility reigned throughout Endiness. Well, he rolled his eyes, the tranquility lasted until Meru started to complain that she wouldn't be able to dance in Donau's Flower Festival this year, very loudly, with rude gestures, in front of Queen Emille.

So instead of staying in Bale as was originally planned, the party moved to Donau. The defacto leader felt that this was just as well, with so many other people visiting the Flower City they could blend in and not draw too much attention to themselves.

"Oh my god! You expect me to pay _what_ for your wilted flowers?" Meru shouted angrily, hands on hips, "Do you know who I am? I'm one of the dragoons who saved you and your pathetic weeds, and I have everyone else here to back me up!"

Heads turned, music stopped, and somewhere in Bale Albert sneezed. Dart sighed, blond spikes shaking along with his head, Shana smiling nervously from his side. Haschel smirked, flexing a bit for a group of young women, and waggled his thick eyebrows suggestively. Miranda glared, something she did often and was quite proficient at, daring anyone to say something. Kongol stood impassively, his presence enough of a deterrent for idle chatter.

A baby cried nearby.

And so that brings us to the present, with the legendary dragoons on the dry dusty outskirts of town, avoiding attention. Dart kicked a rock in exasperation, the projectile hitting Kongol's booted foot. The Giganto looked up from his seat and Dart waved an apology.

"Well, that plan is shot," Miranda said, pausing her restless pacing to wipe her brow of perspiration, "Any one else have any bright ideas?"

A group of Minitos crossing the road stopped at Meru's unladylike shriek of outrage, "_What_?! We can't leave now. Besides, who cares what they think?"

"Meru, someone asked you to marry him," Dart pointed out.

The Wingly girl smiled, "I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

Silence.

"Hmmph," she pouted, crouching with her chin in hands.

A hot wind blew in from the wastes outside of town, making the dragoon's situation all the worse. Dart was glad he left the armor at home, as he would have been baking in it. Relief came when Shana returned, carrying an armful of bottles.

Sweet, sweet water. He could taste it now, cool and refreshing, and just what he needed.

It happened in slow motion, Shana walking delicately across the cobblestone road, smiling angelically, her face brightened by the noon sun. And then a waist high blur slamming into her side, the force causing her to kilter in place before finally falling over, a shower of glass bottles flashing colors right before they smashed into the ground, the dry path drinking up the water like a thirsty man.

Shana sat on the ground for a moment, a bit dizzy and now covered in dust. Who had run into her, she wondered with a frown. She saw Dart coming and smiled to show him that she was fine, however she also noticed the shattered and spilt bottles around her. She opened her mouth to apologize but a high and squeaky voice shouted from her side, "What the hell, watch where you're going you stupid - why hello, Sweets."

He was a Minitos, short and wearing a red and blue overcoat even in this heat. His face was long and pointed with a shock of bright pink hair shaped like a question mark on his head. Shana inclined her head to greet him but was cut off by Dart, "Hey, Shana are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

Shana nodded, patting the dust off of her light colored clothing. She was about to walk away when the Minitos spoke up, "The boyfriend shows up, figures."

Dart turned around to stare at the tiny man, and crossed his arms over his chest, "The husband actually, and what can I call the one who nearly ran down my wife?"

"No need to get so defensive," the pink haired man said while stepping back, "It was an accident," he paused, and looked over his shoulder, "The name's Chrys."

By now the rest of the group had wandered over, trying to catch some entertainment now that the refreshments were lost. Meru cocked her head to the side for a moment seemingly thinking hard, "Chrys isn't a Minitos name," she stated, clearly puzzled.

An eavesdropping Minitos woman spoke from a nearby pottery stall explained, "Oh, that's his nickname, it's short for Chrysanthemum."

"Shut up!" Chrysanthemum gritted from clenched teeth, his face red to the tips of his pointed ears.

Haschel guffawed, a large calloused hand holding his stomach. Miranda rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Kongol blinked, then said, "Chrysanthemum pretty flower."

This caused Haschel to renew his laughter while the tiny Minitos glared up at the much larger Giganto, "Hah! Funny! It's not my fault we're named after flowers, and it's probably a better name than -" he stopped abruptly; he had noticed Miranda and eyed her up and down, "Hello there, Legs. Ever been with a real man?" Chrys asked, his voice smooth.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, and then she raised her hand to strike him. She connected with a loud smack, "If you ever speak to me like that again, you won't qualify as a man when I am done with you."

Chrys rubbed his cheek and backed away, "Damn, note to self: Leave ice queen alone." He was then picked up bodily by Kongol, his arms and legs waving wildly, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

The Giganto frowned, "Like annoying gnat."

"Ah, leave him be, Kongol," Haschel said, "He just made the mistake of pursuing a woman based on looks, it happens to the best of us."

Meru smiled and elbowed the martial artist in the side, "Speaking from experience old man?"

Haschel declined to answer.

"Anyway," Dart changed the subject, "Chrys, I believe you owe us for the goods you ruined."

Face appalled and outraged, he replied, "That's appalling and outrageous! It was an accident, and wouldn't have happened if Sweets hadn't been there."

"First of all," Dart pointed out, "Her name is Shana. Secondly, it is your fault. And third, if you don't agree we'll leave your fate to be decided by Miranda."

At Chrysanthemum's confused expression, Dart gestured towards the blonde woman cracking her knuckles and smiling ferally with white teeth showing. He gulped fearfully and nodded in agreement, "Alright. But if I'm going to treat all of you to drinks I had better know who to send the hitmen after."

Kongol set him down, and he made a show of adjusting his mishandled clothing. Motioning to each in turn, Dart introduced the legendary dragoons to a flirty Minitos, "I'm Dart and this is my wife Shana. This is Haschel, Kongol, Miranda and Meru," the wingly girl did a spin, "And to make up for making us stay out here in the heat, we need a decent drink."

"Why do those names sound so familiar?" Chrys asked suspiciously.

Dart shrugged, and answered before Meru could blow their cover again, "How should I know?"

He glared at the group, "Then come on, I don't have all day," he smiled at Meru, "Except for you, Dollface."

* * *

If nothing else could be said about Donau, it certainly had decent taverns, Dart mused. He nursed a drink called Dragon's Breath, the only spirit without a flower name, a cinnamon flavored liquid that came to him on fire.

Shana sat next to him at a low lit table, her drink bright orange and the sugar rotting his teeth from two feet away. She sipped it delicately, content to people watch from their vantage point near the north corner of the building.

Haschel and Kongol had went straight for an ale popular in Rouge, drinking it out of large tankards at the bar. The martial artist laughing and joking with the redheaded barmaid that periodically refilled their glasses. Miranda sat on the other side of Kongol, a short glass with a clear liquid slowly disappearing in front of her. She talked quietly with the Giganto, his head nodding or shaking in response to her queries.

In Bale Castle, Albert sniffed and swirled his wine before drinking it, wondering how the trip to Donau was going. Only briefly though, as Emille came from the other end of the long table to come sit on his lap and sip from his goblet.

With only two party members missing, one would think that their presence may not make much of a difference on the situation described. However, that assumption would be wrong.

While the trip to the tavern was mostly uneventful - merely Meru vocally expressing her lack of appreciation of Chrys' nickname- the commotion once the group entered was only exasperated by a, now absent, dark haired barmaid coming up to the Minitos and slapping him hard before leaving entirely.

He tried not to think about it because truthfully, Dart really didn't want to know.

Well, by promising the bartender plenty of patronage, the party was able to secure a few hours of relaxation...

...well, relaxation is relative.

A tiny Minitos dallying with fellow patrons or barmaids constantly was rather distracting. Especially when said man got a drink flung into his face, an alcoholic drink, in his eyes. Eventually the screaming and flailing stopped long enough to flush his eyes with water, at which point he proceeded to only cheer on Meru's dancing.

Meru was a dancer by trade before she met Dart and the others, in this very city as well. And there was no doubt she could move gracefully when trying to. However, wherever she had learned _those _moves she now exhibited was most likely somewhere she shouldn't have been allowed into.

Several pairs of eyes watched her from the seats surrounding the small stage, with more joining them by the minute. Between the skimpy clothes she wore and the suggestive moves she was executing, Meru was gaining quite the fanbase and quite a bit of attention. The Wingly girl smiled, twirling with one leg held up while Chrys cheered her on, "Way to go, Dollface! Lift it higher!"

Several catcalls followed and innocent Meru heeded their suggestions, each raunchier than the last. Dart sighed, knowing he would have to play the overprotective brother and get Meru out of here before she got all of them into trouble.

Looking around he supposed it was probably for the best that they leave soon, Shana's face was turning red and she had started to giggle. Haschel sported a fresh handprint on his face, visible even over his dark skin. And Kongol and Miranda had been behaving themselves but now had drawn a crowd watching their drinking contest, it seemed as if the Sacred Sister was winning.

Dart maneuvered out of the booth and over to the stage, but was cut off short of reaching Meru by a large man with one eye standing in his way.

"Excuse me," Dart said, trying to get past the man, but being blocked whichever way he went, "I'm just going to get my sister."

"No you're not," was the only warning the man gave before he swung a meaty hand at Dart.

The dragoon was thankful that his opponent had only one eye, his punch missed, the swing coming up short. However, Dart didn't have that problem, and while hand to hand wasn't his preferred style, a quick jab to the solar plexus sent the man down breathing heavily.

That should have been the end of it, but in a room of drunk people, nothing is more entertaining than a bar brawl. And so everyone got into it.

Patrons jumped over tables at each other, sending drinks scattering and causing the tables themselves to split in half. Some unlucky sop was thrown through the dingy window out into the street, and Dart swore that he saw someone swinging from the candle chandelier kicking anyone within reach.

Meru shrieked at the first blow, but soon was caught up into the violence as she hit an advancing man with a nearby wooden chair. Shana had stopped giggling, and now hid underneath the booth's table, still sipping her orange drink. Miranda took one sweeping look around her, snatched up an empty wine bottle and smashed it on the edge of the bar, breaking it and brandishing it like a sword. Kongol picked up anyone nearby and sent them sliding along the bartop, eventually shooting off the end and hitting the wall. Haschel grabbed the barmaid he had been flirting with and showed off what he was best at, beating people up with his fists- the barmaid seemed impressed, either that or paralyzed in fear.

Chrys had joined in wholeheartedly, his tiny size and quickness making him hard to fight against. His main tactic seemed to be feigning attacks and dodging away while his opponents either missed, hit something else, or hit someone else. Dart was holding his own, putting to use what Haschel had managed to teach him over the years.

Even though the fight for our heroes had been going well, fate intervenes.

The door to the tavern was flung open, the harsh daylight causing everyone to pause and blink to clear their vision. In that hesitation, the city guard filed in one after another and started restraining everyone present.

Dart cursed, desperately trying to think of a way out of this mess without being incarcerated. However, he wasn't quick enough and hadn't formed a plan by the time someone hit him in the back of the head and everything went dark.

* * *

He was on his back when he heard someone calling his name. Dart opened his eyes to reveal Shana smiling at him, looking none the worse for wear.

He sat up and took in his surroundings, he was in a bleak cell, thick iron bars separating him from the others. Shana and Chrys were in the same cell with him, Miranda, Kongol, and Meru in the next by themselves, and Haschel with his barmaid and several other nameless faces across the hall.

His head ached, and with a thick voice he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"I'd say three hours," Chrys answered, "The captain should be here soon to talk to us."

Shana sat on the cot next to him, rubbing his back. Great, he thought to himself, a simple trip to a festival that ends us up in prison. It was a cold and dingy prison as well, with all the sights and sounds and smells associated with such a place.

Meanwhile, Albert reclined in a comfortable chair in front of a warm fire, the sight of Emille in front of him.

"This place is soooo dirty," Meru complained, tapping her foot impatiently, "When are we getting out of here?"

"Not soon enough," Miranda muttered under her breath, sitting on a cot and crossing her legs.

Kongol watched between the two women, uncertainty clearly written on his face. However, that got Dart to thinking, "How did they manage to get Kongol in here?" he asked to no one in particular.

Haschel answered, "Too much booze isn't good for Gigantos, and besides," he waggled his eyebrows and leaned forward against the bars whispering, "He didn't want to leave a certain someone rotting in prison, now would he?"

A quick glance to the next cell, showed Kongol standing stiffly and facing the wall. Dart shrugged internally, he supposed that Haschel had some insight he didn't and intended to ask him later. It wasn't often enough he got good information of the normally stoic warrior.

Voices down the hall gained Chrys' attention, the Minitos shouting, "Hey, Captain! It took you long enough!"

Footsteps and then the rugged face of the Captain, "Chrys, I should have known," he sighed, looking down at the smaller man, "A bar brawl this time?"

"Things came up," Chrys replied nonchalantly, "But, I don't suppose you can't let me out of here, can you?"

"Hey," Meru shouted, quite rightly, "What about the rest of us? I'm too young and beautiful to be in prison!"

Miranda ignored the Wingly and appealed to the Captain directly, "This is a misunderstanding, we had nothing to do with the fight, we were merely bystanders."

"That's not true!" a voice from across the hall shouted, "You threw a plate of cashews at me!"

Shouting started back and forth, but the Captain would have none of it, "Enough! All of you! You are all being held for public fighting, and will be tried in the morning after the festival. So relax, you'll be here all night."

As he left, Meru stuck out her tongue at him and huffed, "Jerk! Who does he think he is?"

"Obviously he thinks he is the one with the keys to our cells," Miranda replied, flipping her hair back with one hand, "But he obviously doesn't know that we can get out without keys."

She looked pointedly at Kongol, and the Giganto stared back for a moment before catching on and smiling. It was a simple matter for the muscular man to spread apart the bars separating his and Dart's cells, and then separate the bars leading out into the hall. They couldn't leave Haschel behind, so he did the same for that cell as well, letting out the thankful patrons who had been gathered up along with our heroes. The martial artist kissed the hand of the barmaid before she sped away, a shy smile on her face.

And so the legendary dragoons plus a few others escaped from Donau's prison. The sun was nearly set and lighted lanterns lined the lanes, leftover from the festival still going on. They made it to the edge of town for the second time that day, exhausted from running.

"Well, that was interesting," Miranda snorted, breathing heavily and using an arm to prop herself up against Kongol. The Giganto seemed unaffected from their flight, even carrying Meru about half the way after she tripped.

Shana held a hand to her chest, trying to catch her breath, and Dart stood nearby, grimacing at the sharp pain in his side, "I don't think we were followed," he announced, "But, I do think it would be a good idea to leave."

"_What_?!" Haschel and Meru chorused in unison, looked at each other and then spoke at the same time, "We can't leave yet!"

"We got a mob after us, started a bar brawl, and escaped from prison," Dart countered angrily, "We are not staying here."

"It would be best to leave," Miranda agreed, standing up straight, "We have drawn far too much attention already, especially for- what are _you _still doing here?" she asked to a cheekily smiling Chrys.

"Following you, Legs," he said, showing no sign of a run through the city, "Something interesting is bound to happen soon if I stick around you all.

"Besides," he continued, a suspicious glint in his green eyes, "For some reason you seem familiar."

"No, you are just delusional," Miranda snapped, walking over to glare down menacingly at the Minitos, "Especially if you think you can get away with that insulting nickname-" she cut herself off as a glow shone through her clothing.

Now everyone's eyes were on her as she reached into her tunic and pulled out her dragoon spirit, the white stone glowing brightly in her hand. Chrys asked, his curiosity peaked, "What is that? Some kind of magic?"

Miranda's wasn't the only one as a golden, purple, and blue light shone in the descending darkness around them.

Dart was about to ask what was going on when his red and divine dragoon spirits started to glow. He had taken to wearing the red stone as a memento from his father, but it hadn't shone since Zeig had wielded it against Melbu Frahma.

He also carried the black spirit, but it lay lifeless, "What?" he whispered, pulling out both glowing spirits and holding them in front of him. Shana looked to him in worry.

"Ha!" Chrys exclaimed, "Now I know where I heard your names, you are the dragoons aren't you? Who would have ever thought you'd end up in prison, eh?"

"Would you shut up?" Miranda hissed, and then spoke to Dart, "What is going on? I thought the spirits only did this when they found one another."

"As far as I know they do," Dart answered uneasily, wishing not for the first time that Rose was here to give her insight.

"But all of the spirits have been together!" Meru said, "I mean first we all met up in Bale, but then left, we left Albert behind, but that's never caused the stones to glow before, and we were together all day-"

"-Red stone glow," Kongol interrupted her with his deep voice, "Only glow when someone worthy comes."

"Worthy?" Haschel asked, disbelievingly, "But who here is worthy..." he trailed off, his gaze going to the confused but excited Minitos.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chrys wanted to know, "For a bunch of heroes you guys aren't very impressive you know that? I mean who just stares at a Minitos like a gaping fish? Shouldn't you be solving world hunger, or something?"

"You have got to be kidding," Miranda sighed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Dragoon, scary and frightening things would happen if I did.

AN: Well, this is my first attempt at a Legend of Dragoon fic, hopefully making fun of some of the cliches involving new dragoons. Besides, who wouldn't want a Minitos part of the main cast? Especially a blatantly flirty one that caused more trouble than he was worth?


	2. Black Burst

Dart supposed it could always be worse.

He kept telling himself that, day after day. Shana told him too, a worried smile on her face as she rubbed his shoulders. The villagers of Seles told him as well, though Dart suspected that Shana had something to do with it - they must have been down to their last thread of sanity. Even Albert told him so, in that annoyingly kingly way of his, when he visited Bale just to get away.

He found himself jealous of Haschel and Kongol, practicing kata across the world, and of Miranda just halfway across the world. Even little Meru. But fate had decided for him to train the new Red Eyed Dragoon in case Endiness should ever have need of their power.

He regretted ever going to Donau.

* * *

_Come here_, he crept silently inch by inch towards his prey, _just a little closer_. Warily he stared at it, sweat beads rolling down his face in exertion. So close, he could just reach out and touch...

The tabby cat hissed and jumped away, Chrys cursed and scrambled after it across the rooftop, surefooted on the slippery shingles. He cornered it only to have it jump away again and again, always just one step ahead of him.

_The little bugger was fast_, he thought while jumping over a short smoke stack, _sneaking up didn't work and chasing isn't working either_, what could he do to catch it?

And then realization hit him like a ton of bricks - that and a wall - rubbing his squashed nose, Chrysanthemum activated the Red Eyed Dragoon spirit.

Red light surrounded him, illuminating the rooftop in a rosy glow. He was lifted into the air, eyes closed and a serene expression on his pointed face. Slowly he began to turn, the red light coalescing around him as armor. Breastplate, greaves, and gauntlets formed red and spiky. Dozens of green orbs covered him from his headpiece down to his toes, and two diaphanous wings sprouted from his back.

Transformation complete, Chrys floated without effort on the tips of his pointed boots and searched for the troublesome tabby, of course by now the damn cat was three blocks away.

He shot off like a tiny red rocket, skimming over the squared off arches of roofs. The cat seemed to watch him come closer with wide eyed fascination, but since that is impossible it was merely terrified of the squashed nosed, pink haired, red spiky thing shooting at it and froze in terror.

This was unfortunate for Chrys, as he was expecting the thing to take off. Now he overcompensated on speed and slammed into the tabby at full velocity. With a yelp from one or both parties, they tumbled off the rooftop out of control.

* * *

"Have you heard the one with two Gigantos and a pirate?"

"No," Dart answered the shopkeeper distractedly, if he didn't pick up enough Body Purifiers then Shana would give him an earful, "Is this all you have?" he asked while pointing to the nearly empty shelf.

The shopkeeper seemed shocked that he didn't want to make small talk, "Well, I can check in the back."

"Please do," Dart replied. How did he end up doing the shopping anyway? Oh yeah, she had gone to Bale to attend Emile's, he shuddered, _Baby Shower_. Who knew what horrors went on when multitudes of women gathered together?

Meanwhile...

"Oh, Albert! These blue booties are just adorable!" Emile cooed, holding the tiny socks to her ever expanding belly.

"Yes dearest," he answered with a smile, "They will go along perfectly with the blue and green outfit, the little blue bib, and the white and blue cap!"

"Don't forget the green mittens!" Emile leaned forward for a quick kiss, which Albert was happy to oblige.

"Awww"

A cold chill went down Dart's spine, but he dismissed it as the cooling weather.

"Here it is, sir," the shopkeeper returned carrying the tray of bottles, "Last one until the shipment next week."

"Great, I'll have- "

But he was cut off by the impeccable timing of the streetside stall's flimsy roof caving in. Coughing from dust and vapors of shattered potions, Dart stood up in the mess of the stall spotting the uninjured but stunned shopkeeper and pulling him to his feet.

"What happened?" the shopkeeper asked shakily.

"Meow."

"Meow? What kind of answer is that?"

"It wasn't me," Dart replied, starting to search the debris, "There must be a cat in here."

"But I don't get that shipment in until to- I mean, really?"

Dart raised an eyebrow, but decided that sometimes ignorance is preferable, "Just help me look."

Together, Dart and the unscrupulous shopkeeper lifted the largest piece of roof and something rolled out from underneath it, "You guys are the best," a tiny voice coughed out.

Tossing the roof to the side, Dart exclaimed, "Chrys?!"

The very dusty Red Eyed Dragoon got up, "The one and only."

The distressed tabby he was holding replied with an equally distressed, "Meow."

At this the shopkeeper burst into tears, "Now what am I going to tell my wife? You can only use the 'But the moon fell!' or 'But all of Seles was attacked!' lines so many times before she gets suspicious!"

"Just how many times has this happened?" Dart asked, but the shopkeeper just latched onto the unsuspecting hero and started crying into his chest.

"It's not fair!" he wailed while Dart tried to pry him off, "At least it wasn't that runaway piano from the apartment upstairs this time."

"Bad luck man," Chrysanthemum consoled the shopkeeper while shaking his merry pink head sadly.

Dart finally pushed the shopkeeper off of him, "Luck had nothing to do with it - this is your fault!" he pointed an accusing finger at him, "It was you, in the shop, with the dragoon spirit!"

"Hey, it's not what you think -"

"Alright! You really did get him!" a small boy came into the ruined shop, stepping over the shopkeeper in the fetal position, "Mr. Percival Winston Pierce XXXIII!" he grabbed the tabby in a death grip, the cat struggling to escape the vice like hold.

Chrys crossed his arms over his chest, "I was just doing heroic stuff like helping this innocent kid get his pet back!"

Said kid tapped Chrys on the shoulder, "Here are those naughty pictures you wanted. Thanks for helping!" he smiled before heading out of the stall.

Dart was ready to explode, like a volcano, "Innocent?!"

Chrys hid the pictures behind his ridiculously large wings, "I can explain..."

"Really?" Dart asked, hands on hips like a scolding mother, "I think I know what happened. You offer to catch a cat in exchange for naughty pictures, use the dragoon spirit recklessly to catch said cat, and crash into... um..."

"My name's Fred," the shopkeeper sobbed.

"Crash into Fred's shop, completely destroying it. Sound right?"

"You're forgetting a very important part," Chrys answered.

This peaked Dart's curiosity, "What could I possibly have forgotten?"

The Minitos smiled cheekily and shot up into the sky, calling after him, "The part where I run away!"

* * *

Dart supposed it could always be worse... he was right.

He supposed he shouldn't be worried, he had saved the world after all. Nothing could possibly be as difficult as that. The difficulties and losses they faced together only strengthening them. Well, the unsurmountable odds they conquered were nothing compared to a visit to a counselor.

Shana had suggested it, concerned about the sanity of her husband and the safety of Seles and its citizens, especially Chrys. So she had asked, with that sweet smile he couldn't resist, if he would go with Chrys to speak to a counselor.

So here he was, sitting on an uncomfortable sofa in an office of the new Seles Community Center. The office was strangely silent compared to the rest of the building, filled with only the sounds of the overheard ceiling fan, and the sad faces of small animals peering from inspirational posters.

"It's a nice office," Chrys said, smiling sweetly.

Dart glared.

"But what's up with all these small furry animals? Do humans have some kind of complex or something? I mean, you'd never see things like that in a Minitos building," he blabbed, "Of course you'd see a lot, and I mean a _lot_, of flowers, and everything is a lot shorter too. Humans have the most uncomfortable furniture, I need a ladder just to get up on it and once I'm there all I want to do is get back down. Hey, do you think they have one of those electroshock things? Maybe they should try it on Haschel!"

_No one else gets roped into anything as ridiculous as this_, Dart thought, staring down the Minitos with a level two glare.

Meanwhile...

"I am so relieved we went to see the psychic, Albert," Emile said from her spot on his arm, "Now all are fears are put to rest, it will most definitely be a boy!"

The King of Serdio patted his wife's hand as they walked through the castle, "Yes, dearest, but were all the other questions really necessary? I mean, 'Will ruffled lace be fashionable this year?'"

"One can never be too sure about these things," she replied sagely.

Dart sighed, running a hand through his spiky blond hair, wanting to be anywhere else.

But his wishing was interrupted by a polite voice from the doorway, "Mr. Feld? Mr. Blossom?"

Dart turned an incredulous eye towards the Minitos, "Your full name is Chrysanthemum Blossom? Are your cousins named Rose Bush and Daisy Flower?"

"No," Chrys scoffed, "Those are ridiculous names."

The heavy set woman in the doorway broke the stunned silence, "My name is Phoebe Marlin,' she said while walking across the room and sitting down briskly, "But please, just call me Phoebe."

Her reddish brown hair was pulled back on her head into a clip, loose bangs framing her round face. The tunic she wore was rather loose but impeccable, not a stray wrinkle or speck of lint to be seen. Dart sat up straighter, "Um, I'm Dart and this is Chrysanthemum."

The Minitos shot him a glare, but turned back to the counselor all smiles, "You can call me Chrys, _Luscious_," he said while eying her appreciatively.

_He... was hitting on... the counselor..._ Dart despaired, ready to sink into a hole and never be seen again, _why_?

She didn't seemed to notice or care, "I am so very pleased to meet both of you," she smiled, "I have... heard quite a bit about both of you from Shana, but perhaps Chrys would like to explain things from his point of view first?"

"Sure thing, sweet thing," Chrys said, waggling his eyebrows, "It all stems from Dart's deep seeded jealousy of me-"

"What?!"

"- From my obviously superior mind and mastery of the dragoon spirit. Plus, he has daddy issues," he mock whispered.

Phoebe nodded, writing on her clipboard, "Now how do you feel about this, Dart?"

"He's just making that up!" Dart shouted, "Don't believe him!"

"And he is in denial," Chrys continued.

"He's lying!"

Chrys shook his fist, "Now don't go projecting onto me!"

Phoebe nodded, writing some more on her clipboard, "It is alright to feel insecure sometimes, Dart, but we can't go around blaming others."

Dart stared at her, "You don't believe that... that..."

"Him," Phoebe corrected with a smile, "We are all human beings."

"I'm a Minitos."

"...That bastard!" Dart finally finished.

"Don't bring my mother into this."

"But my father is fair game, right?" Dart asked, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

"Now Dart," Phoebe said softly, "We can't expect to become better persons until we confront ourselves."

"What?"

"Let us in to help you," she touched his arm, "We want to help."

"Yeah, Dart," Chrys said cheekily, "We can't help unless you let us in."

"How about I pound your face in?"

"Now, Dart," Phoebe admonished, "Violence never solved anything."

"Sure it did!" the heroic Dart exclaimed, "How else do you think we saved the world, by having heartfelt conversations with the Virage?"

"Is that what you need, Dart? Someone to talk to?"

* * *

The door slamming caused Shana to jump, ruining her toenails by jerking the nail polish brush across her foot. She frowned, and here she thought lime green looked good against her skin tone. Sighing, Shana wiped the still wet polish and tossed the handcloth away.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing?" Dart's voice came from the other room, "Lies upon lies!"

"I was just getting on her good side," Chrys countered, "Not that she had a bad side, though, she looked damn fine. A little heavier, but that just means more cushion for the push-"

"-Don't you even finish that sentence!"

"C'mon," Chrys said exasperated, "Don't even try to say you didn't look at Shana and think- um, hi Shana," he stuttered as she entered the room.

Dart put an arm around his wife, "And think what, Chrys?" he asked dangerously.

Chrys paled, "N-Nothing! I'm going to... um... take out the trash!"

"They picked it up yesterday- oh why even bother," Dart started to call after him, but Chrys was a quick one and disappeared out of view.

Shana turned towards her husband, a questioning expression on her face.

"Don't even ask," Dart sighed, sitting down heavily into the sofa, "It was a circus best forgotten."

Sitting down, Shana grasped his hand and he smiled faintly at her, "Alright, alright," he conceded, "First, Chrys started telling lies about me which the counselor, Phoebe, for some reason believed. Then she talked about me needing to open up and how violence didn't solve anything. Then we did a roleplay where I was Chrys and he was me and we had to act as each other. Then Chrys suggested electroshock therapy and it almost seemed like she was going to listen, but our time ran out. Something to look forward to next time, right?"

Shana listened silently, knowing Dart just needed to get it off his chest. He flopped back on the sofa, running his hands over his face, "I don't know if I can go back."

Shaking her head, Shana opened her mouth to speak, but Dart cut her off with a finger to the lips, "I know though, that you think I should," he stated, "So I'll try it out for you."

She thanked him with a kiss.

* * *

"No," Dart sighed for the thousandth time, "Try again."

Chrys slumped on the ground, "Is it really necessary to shout out the attack?" he asked, while wiping his sweaty brow.

Dart walked over, "It helps to focus your mind."

"I think it's just an excuse to hear me say, 'Petal Torture.'"

Inwardly smiling, Dart replied, "It suits your personality."

Struggling upright, the Red Eyed Dragoon wielder laughed, "Ha ha, now where are those freaky mouse things?"

As Chrys searched the underbrush, Dart leaned against a nearby tree and closed his eyes. The breeze was pleasant and the soft sounds of birds and the distant waterfall relaxing. It was a good idea to come to the forest to train, he patted himself on the back, this way Chrys could just kill off everything purple and green and he didn't have to lift a finger.

"Oh my GOD! What is that!"

Yes, he didn't have to do a single thing.

"It's-It's horrible! How does something like that even breathe, much less exist?"

Dart exhaled in relief, letting the sun warm his face.

"No! It's coming after me!"

Our hero's reverie was interrupted by Chrys hurriedly running over and behind him. Dart whooshed out air, "What?" he asked breathlessly.

Chrys trembled behind him, "Look!"

Dart's gaze followed his pointing finger, "There's nothing there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"_Yes_," Dart sighed, "Do I have to check under the bed and in the closet too?"

"You don't think it's going to follow me home, do you?" Chrys eyed him with giant green eyes.

"It was that way?" Dart asked, gesturing to the general direction Chrys pointed to.

"Yes."

Dart activated the Divine Dragoon spirit, "Watch this," sometimes wanton destruction did solve your problems, "Divine Dragon Cannon! Uuuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

The beam powered up, energy gathering in his hands ready to speed forward, destroying everything in its path. He was ready to launch when someone came out of the foliage, "Dart? Chrysanthemum?" Phoebe asked, "I came to check up on you two."

_Shit_! Dart thought, there wasn't enough time to cancel or move. The beam shot forward, "Watch out!" he yelled.

_It's going to hit, it's going to hit_...

Phoebe kept walking forward and merely leaned to the side as the beam passed her, gouging out the ground and ripping out the trees for several miles towards the horizon, "Shana said you two would be here, so I came to talk to you."

Dart stared at her, mouth moving but unable to speak. Perhaps, Chrys' eloquent words summed it up, "Whoa..."

* * *

"I am so very glad you decided to let me accompany you home," Phoebe said from Dart's side as they walked back to Seles, "It was rather difficult to find you two after all. I wouldn't imagine being able to find my way back into town."

The three of them were walking back from the forest, the setting sun turning the trees into shadowy giants, "It's not a problem," Dart said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry for almost blasting you."

"That was a very interesting suit of armor you have," she said thoughtfully, "It made you so very tall!"

"Yeah..." Dart looked behind him at Chrys, the Minitos was staring intently in front of him, almost entranced. _What was he...?_

"Although it looks so plain," she continued, "Perhaps if you used accessories to liven it up, a few well placed bracelets or a scarf would do it, I think."

"That would be great," Dart said distracted. He slowed his pace down ever so slightly and whispered into Chrys' ear, "What are you doing?"

"Look..." he said, a goofy smile and dreamy eyes on his face, "It's wonderful..."

Dart turned his head, from the vantage point of a Minitos- he grabbed Chrys' arm and pushed him forward, "Stop staring!" he hissed, "What kind of-"

"-But it's so nice... up and down and up and down..."

"You're walking _ahead _of us."

"You're mean," Chrys sulked, "I'm just _appreciating _her _assets_."

"What are you two doing back there?" Phoebe asked teasingly, "Whispering? Now I feel left out."

Dart gaped at her while Chrys slid out of his grasp, "Nothing, Luscious. Now let's get you back home," he suggested and slipped an arm on the small of her back, no small feat for someone nearly half her height.

"You are so gentlemanly, Chrys," she stated, "If only there were more men like you."

"I'm one of a kind."

* * *

At the very least, Dart mused, he was home and the sweet face of Shana smiling at him. With that he could ignore the thinly veiled flirtations of the Minitos and the oblivious conversation of Phoebe. It really wasn't too hard.

But this was too much.

"Oh, Chrys, what a nice room you have. The color scheme is especially pleasing to the eye."

"It'd look even better with you on the bed."

"But perhaps a better organization, I have seen some wicker baskets that would go well in here."

"Sure, we can put _all _my clothes in it."

"And this bin is a mess, perhaps you should hire a maid."

"I have this maid outfit-"

"-Alright," Dart got up from the sofa, "This has gone on far enough."

Shana followed behind his rampage. Inviting Phoebe to dinner had seemed harmless, but perhaps Dart should have known better. Now they were interrupting a conversation that Shana said was important.

Was a nice quiet evening just too much to ask for?

"Hello Dart, Shana," Phoebe greeted from her seat on Chrys' bed.

"Um... hi," Chrys squeaked from his reclined position, head on Phoebe's lap.

"Having a good time?" Dart asked dangerously while glaring at Chrys.

The Minitos gulped, but Phoebe answered, "Oh yes, a splendid time."

"Really?" Dart was surprised, "With him?"

"Certainly," she smiled, "But perhaps if I could possibly have something to drink?"

Dart raised an eyebrow, "Of course, how could you not offer your guest refreshments, Chrys?" he offered an arm to both Phoebe and Shana, "I would be happy to help you."

"Thank you, such a nice husband you have Shana," she stood and walked out with them, leaving Chrys scrambling behind.

And here they were, making small talk in the front room. Of course, small talk was much easier when you and your companions were nursing your fourth bottle of wine, "And naturally Albert had no idea just what kind of place he wanted us to spend the night," Dart narrated for his captive audience, "After Haschel explained- with plenty of graphic thrusting- we left and he never mentioned it again."

"How embarrassing for the young man," Phoebe said sadly to Shana, "Perhaps he was very sheltered as a child."

"Well he is-" Dart started but was cut off by a motion from Shana, "Um, never mind..." he trailed off, gulping down the rest of his glass of wine.

Chrys sighed, bored, "I have to pee," he announced unnecessarily while heading towards the bathroom.

"Yes, putting off bodily functions like urination is not good for your bladder," Phoebe said matter of fact, "I read that in a magazine," she told the worried looking Shana.

"Yeah..." Dart searched for something to say.

"What a nice mantelpiece you have," the counselor said, getting up and walking to the fireplace, "Although it is a bit dusty," she commented while running a finger along the top accidentally knocking off the wooden box holding the Red Eyed, Divine, and Black Burst Dragoon spirits.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Phoebe said, kneeling down to pick up the orbs.

"It's fine," Dart said, helping, "They're pretty much indestructible."

"Yes, and so pretty too, just look at this one glowing."

That caught Dart's attention, "What?"

"This black one is glowing," she stated, holding the orb in her hand and looking at him confused, "Now how do you get it to do that?"

And that wasn't all, the Divine spirit he held was glowing faintly too, and once Chrys came back the Red Eyed spirit she held would erupt into a bright red light. _Well_, Dart supposed, _it could be worse_.

"Hey Shana," Chrys said, coming back from the bathroom and holding something in his hand, "Did you tell Dart that you're pregnant?"

* * *

Albert was pacing outside the delivery room, waiting for word from inside. It was nerve wracking, the young king wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers.

Finally the door opened, a pleased looking doctor came out to shake his hand, "Congratulations, my liege, twin girls!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

AN: Well, here is the decidedly late chapter two. There will probably be one more chapter and everyone will make an appearance. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
